Comlications for Love
by katieheigl007
Summary: Izzie has a one night stand. With who? Will her friends be ok with it? Oneshot! PLEASE REVIEW! WHAT DO YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT?
1. The Morning After

CHAPTER ONE

He threw her against the wall kissing every aspect of what he can get with her cloths on. Their tongs at war rapping around one another making one. She moans and her shirt is off. Feeling her body a she raps her arms around him. They move to the bed. The queen size mattress, just enough room for the two of them to play. They move together in one motion making one. The night slowly drifting and the noises become a quite laugh, then a sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the next day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Izzie waking up with a huge headache unaware of what she had done the night before. She looks next her. Her head filled with emotion as the flash backs start. Her and , in a bed? They did the nasty nasty? Her head was rushing even more then it already was.

"Crap" she said.

Grabbing a blanket to cover herself, collecting the cloths the had been torn off of her the night before. She ran into the bathroom and broke into a quiet flood of tears. She knows he didn't mean it, neither did she. It was just a drunken mistake, she told herself that over and over again.

"Crap, crap, crap. Meredith."

Was Derek going to tell her? Izzie knew that if she told Meredith their friendship would be over. She didn't want Meredith to know. It was none of her business. Her and Derek have been broken up for a month now. Why would Meredith care who he was sleeping around with?

Derek opened up the door and found Izzie on floor.

"Did we.." Izzie cut in;

"Yeah we did. Now if you don't mind I'm trying to forget the horrible thing we did last night."

"I don't think it was horrible." Derek said that and his crystal blue eyes met hers.

She new that if she ever fell for him nothing would be the same. She would loose her friends and coworkers would be talking about her and McDreamy. The thoughts were in her head. Derek held out his hand hopping she would take it.

She takes his hand and the emotions grow stronger. She didn't know what she was doing. The only thing she new was that she can't fall for him. His lips pressed against hers. Izzie pulled back. She knew she couldn't no matter how much she wanted to.

"How are we supposed to get down the stairs and out the door without anyone knowing?"

"Good question." Derek said.

"This is not funny. You can't be my McDreamy. We can't do the whole secret thing. We mad a mistake thats it. Now help me think."

"Your not a morning person." He looked at her again with his eyes meeting hers.

"Shut up." she said with a tiny hint of a smile.

They both threw on some cloths. His were the same from the day before. He was hopping no one would notice. Izzie told him to stay in her room while she goes downstairs to make sure her roommates left.

Meredith was sitting at the kitchen table drinking some coffee.

"Izzie?"

Izzie's face turned beat red. "Uh yeah hi."

"Hi? Who was the lucky person keeping you up all night?" She started laughing.

"Just a person from Joes. "

"Mhm sure, do you need a ride to work?"

"Nah, I think I'll drive."

"Okay." Meredith walked out the house.

Izzie let out a sigh and walked back up the stairs. Derek was waiting by the top of the stairs.

"So who was that?"

"Uhm, uh, Meredith..." Izzie struggled to get it out.


	2. Something

CHAPTER 2

Work was anything but normal. To make it even worse for Izzie, her and Meredith got assigned to Derek. His eyes still glowing like they had earlier that morning.

"Morning."

Izzie and Meredith both said "Moring, ."

"Glad to have you on my case. We have an amazing procedure planned for us."

He wasn't looking at Meredith. His eyes were staring directly into Izzie's eyes. He couldn't keep himself. All he was thinking about was her. The way she made him laugh the night before, even the small kiss they shared this morning. She was everything he was thinking about.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A couple hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meredith, Christina, George, and Alex were all sitting at the lunch table. Izzie walked over and sat down.

"Sooo, I hear you had some radical sex last night?" so said Christina.

"Uh, yeah, okay I guess. Whatever,"

"Who's the lucky man?"

"Is he dreamy?" Izzies heart stopped as Meredith said those words. Did she see them walk out the house? Did she know? All these questions running through Izzie's head. She blurted out,

"Dreamy? Why would say dreamy? I mean..." Meredith cut her off.

"Relax Izz. It's just an expression."

"Oh, right. Okay well I should head off. I have to catch up on some charts."

Izzie got up and left. The other interns were all sitting in amazement at Izzie.

"You think it was that good?" Chistina let out a laugh.

"I don't know. She was all red this morning when she came down the stairs."

"Oh well, must be good secret sex." Christia let out another laugh.

Meredith knew something was wrong. She knew Izzie wasn't the one to have sex with a complete stranger. Meredith thought about for a long, hard while. She blurted out;

" Why did she freak out when I said someone dreamy?" She didn't mean to. It just came out.

"I don't know. Maybe she did it with McDreamy." Alex said with a smirk and a wink.

"Ass!" Meredith yelled.

"Relax Mer, Izzie wouldn't do that."

"You don't know that. Izzie is eight feet tall, blonde and beautiful; anyone would be lucky to get her in bed. She made that mistake with George."

"Sitting right here." George said. Meredith knew she pissed him off.

"Sorry but its true."

"Why do you care so much? You and Derek have been over for over a month now." Alex said

"I. I. I don't." Meredith said

"I just don't want Izzie to get hurt."

"Hurt from who? ? Yeah he's the type to hurt a girl."

"Christina!" Meredith said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later that day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Izzie just finished her charts and post op' work from the day before. She just turned around and there was Derek. He was talking to the other surgeons about how his surgery went until he caught her eyes. The brown whole eyes gazing back him. He walked over and said;

" may I see you In my office?"

"."

"Please?" His tone of voice made Izzie melt.

"Okay, but this better be for business."

"Oh it is." Derek said smiling.

Izzie knew what was going to happen, she just didn't want to believe it.


	3. A knock on the door

CHAPTER 3

He walked into his office and pulled her closer to him. Closing the door with his foot. They stared into each others eyes. He pulled her in closer to him, close enough were she could feel his cool breath against her cheeks. His lips met hers. Their tongs fighting and moving so rapid.

Izzie wanted to stop but she couldn't. His arms around her wast made her feel safe. Her cloudy head finally stopped, the thoughts of Meredith finding out went away. All she cared about was what was going on right now. And right now to her, was perfect.

They lay on the couch in Derek's office, moving all about. There is a knock at the door, they don't hear it. The only noises they hear are the breathing of each other on top of one another. The door flies open.

"Oh MY GOD!"

Izzie and Derek stopped. They knew who's voice it was. They didn't look over at the door. Scared they both were. Fear in their eyes. They only could imagine what was about to happen. Izzie removed Derek from on top of her. She glanced over and saw Meredith breathing heaving. Tears flooding Izzie's eyes.

"I didn't want to believe it. The way you freaked out when I said someone dreamy. I knew you were talking about him, I just didn't want to believe it. And now your here with him. How could you? I thought that. Screw what I thought! But how? How come ?!"

Meredith was tearing, her voice was scratchy. She was looking down. She couldn't bare to look Izzie in the eyes. Izzie was speechless. Derek still half on her. She threw him off and ran after Meredith. Leaving Derek in ow of what just happened.

"Izzie! Izzie wait!" He screamed but she was already out the door.

Izzie stopped running. Meredith was no where to be found. Trying to catch her breath tears were falling onto her cheeks once again. She knew that this would happen. She just wished was later. Her and Derek weren't even anything yet. Just hooking up in his office? A reenactment of the night before? Izzie couldn't grasp what they were. All she knew was that she wanted something more.

Izzie never imagined her and Derek. He was more the friend type to her. Nothing more. Until that night at Joes everything seemed normal. Her sitting at the bar alone drinking a beer. Derek at the other end with his single molt scotch. What happened after that? How did they end up together? Izzie couldn't remember.

"Crap! Crap, crap,crap!" Izzie screamed.

She walked herself into the nearest supply closet and fell down the door. Her knees pulled close to her stomach and her head buried in them. She was crying. Meredith probably hated her now. Okay she knew Meredith hated her. She didn't know what her and Derek were and now she was pissed off. Great day; she thought to her self.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~9 p.m.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Izzie threw the flour into the bowl. Smashed the eggs on top of it. And started beating the rest of the batter. She took the finished muffins out of the oven and let them cool.

"What did you do that made you make muffins? It must be pretty bad." Alex walked in.

"Shut up."

"No, really Izz. What did you do?"

"I slept with someone."

"Not O'malley, because I don't know if I can stay around you any longer knowing you keep going at it with Bambi."

"It wasn't George, don't worry."

"Then who was it?"

"Promise not to judge?"

"Iz, I swear!"

"Okay. I slept with.... Derek!" She didn't mean to yell that's just how it came out.


	4. At odds end

CHAPTER 4

Alex's face was red. He didn't think Izzie would ever do that. He was wrong. He looked at her and walked out the door. The door slammed shut and Izzie was destined to cry once again. She put the rest of the new mixed batter into the oven.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next week~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Izzie hasn't spoken to Meredith for a week. She knew Mer would be pissed for a while. People make mistakes. Izzie told her self this over and over again, but to Izzie, Derek wasn't a mistake. She clearly knew she was falling for his perfect black hair and his blue eyes. She could feel herself wanting him more and more as the days passed. Every time he turned a corner and his eyes met hers. She stopped.

She had this picture of them in her head. His arms around hers holding her tightly. His lips pressed against hers. Her tong holding onto his. His warm hands running down her body as they move together. Her moaning, the backboard hitting the wall. She gripped the bed trying to get a hold of it and suddenly she was about to...

"Izzie!" Dr. Bailey said very stern

"Would you quit day dreaming and go to ."

"What? Why?"

"Because that's who I assigned you to. Now move!"

"That shouldn't be a problem." muttered Meredith.

Izzie tried to glare at her, but she couldn't. She knew she hurt her. Izzie walked to Derek. Took a deep breath in and said..

"Uh, hi."

"Oh hey. Your on my service? Excellent!" He gave her that McDreamy stair, making her heart stop.

"What are we doing today?"

"We can do whatever you like." Smirking, Derek said.

"I prefer surgical skills then you know."

"I sure do know. We don't have a case today. I just wanted a reason to talk to you."

"I'm a surgeon. I work on people. I don't socialize with attendings."

"Sure you do. You did quite a few times last week."

"Okay fine I did but.." Derek cut her off.

He took her hand and pulled her into the nearest on call room. Grabbing her hips and pulling her closer. His lips touched hers. His tong moved around her mouth. She opened her eyes and then shut them. Letting her body and mouth do what ever they destined to do. He pulled her away and said..

"I plan to do this more often and not just in the on call room.

He left her there with her shirt half on and a smile. Izzie could tell she just fell for him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later on at home~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meredith stormed in the door. She turned to Izzie; who was in the kitchen; and just stared. Izzie said...

"What? What Meredith. If your going to yell and scream just do it. Don't stand there and look at me like I did something wrong. Don't make me the only bad guy. It takes to two to tango. Now yell! You know you want to." Izzie was short in breath. Waiting for Meredith to say something.

"I'm not going to yell and scream, I'm going to calmly ask. What the hell were you thinking?!" Ok she was yelling.

"Your supposed to be my friend! Your not supposed to fall for my McDreamy!"

That's when it hit Izzie. Meredith still loved him. All this time when Meredith told Izzie she hated him and wanted nothing to do with him. She lied. Meredith still loved him. This left Izzie wordless. She didn't know what to say to the girl standing in front of her. She just wanted to run. Izzie felt terrible for letting herself feel something for Derek. She knew he like her though.

"Mer, I. I know your mad but just, hear me out and I …." Meredith cut her off.


	5. A peice of his mind

CHAPTER 5

"I can't look at you right now. You make me sick. I thought we were supposed to be friends. Friends don't screw each others X's! You of all people I would think knew that." she was interrupted by the front door opening.

"Oh my god this isn't happening." Izzie said under her breath.

Derek walked into the kitchen. Took a sudden stop. He walked over to Izzie and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She couldn't help but blush. Meredith still standing in the room, was hurt more then ever. The man she loved or now used to love just kissed one of her closest friends. Her face was turning pale. She ran up the stairs. Izzie wanted to go after her but Derek held her back

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Izzie was yelling. Fighting her tear back.

"No, let me go. I have to do this."

Derek ran up the stairs to Meredith's room. He took a deep breath and opened the door. Meredith looked up. Her face was pale and her cheeks and eyes bright red. The tears still flowing down. He knew that this wasn't going to be easy.

"What do you want? Of all people you shouldn't be up here. I hate you!"

Her words carried on as her crying got harder. She put her head back into the pillow and just cried. He stroked her hair back. She sat up.

"What don't you get? I don't want you here."

"Meredith I didn't mean for this thing to happen with Izzie, it means nothing. I don't actually like her like the way you think I do. I could maybe in the future but for right now. I see me and her as beneficial friends, nothing more as of right now. I promise." His blues now directly looking into hers.

"You know Izzie is going to think it is something more. Shes not the type of girl you screw over."

"Neither are you." he knew what he was saying he wanted to take it back so much, but he couldn't it was said.

"Wait, what?"

"Never mind. Just don't be so down about me and Izzie. If it turns into anything series, I'll make sure to tell you first."

"Okay, but Derek... Don't hurt her, I don't want the same thing to happen to her. I might be pissed as hell at her but that doesn't mean I don't care about her."

"Okay, I swear I won't her."

Meredith leaned over and gave Derek a kiss on the cheek.

"Your a good man, I know this because I used to love you. I still love you, I'll try hard to get over it, I'm not sure if I'll have any luck, but I will try. Were ever you want this to be with Izzie. I'll support you. No matter how it will hurt. I will have to get over you some day. I am making that day today."

"Okay. Meredith." he put his arm on her back.

"I never stopped loving you. I just grew to understand that I can't wait for you forever. Maybe this thing with Izzie will be real.'

"I understand."

Derek got up and walked out the door. Izzie was standing right outside the room. She lifted her head. Her face was beat red she was hysterically crying. She ran down the stairs. He ran after her. She threw on her coat, grabbed her keys, and slammed the door to his face. She got in her car and drove away. Derek got into his jeep and chased after her, not knowing were he was going to end up. He couldn't stop his car. It just wouldn't turn around.

Meredith walked down the stairs hoping to find Derek or Izzie. They were both gone. She saw Derek's jacket on the chair. Meredith picked it up and held it close to her.

"Where ever you are, I hope your okay." she said this to herself.

The house was quiet. No movement. Just quiet. She was alone. She was alone and confused. She didn't know what was going to happen in the next few days.


	6. Parking on my heart

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE WONDERFULL COMMENTS!! THIS story is really entertaining to write , im in the middle of writting 9. a litte writers block, dont worry it wont hold me back =) ohh before i forget a little sneek into chapter 8,,,, something will happen, some willl make a msitake, A PRETTY BIG ONE!

PLEASE CONTINUE TO COMMENT !!!

CHAPTER 6

Izzie drove into an abandoned parking lot. She slammed her hands on the steering wheel, making an on going beep come out of the car. She screamed and tears fell down her cheeks and onto her thighs.

Derek pulled into the lot. He parked far away from Izzie so she wouldn't see him. He didn't know what he was going to say. He didn't know what he was going to do. He didn't know anything. He knew what he said to Meredith was wrong. He didn't mean it. He thought to himself long and hard before exiting the black jeep. Walking towards Izzie's car, he paused. Deep breath in and knocked on her car window.

Izzie opened the door of her car and got out. She slammed the door and started yelling.

"I knew that we weren't exclusive and that we weren't really anything! But what you said to Meredith! I thought Alex could be an ass sometimes but that was way worse then sleeping with a nurse! ASS! And now you come follow me. What the hell!"

Derek didn't say anything he just moved closer to her. He didn't look at her body, he looked at her eyes. The brown bowls filled him with joy. He let out a smile and said...

"What I said to Meredith?" lets out a little giggle.

"I didn't mean it. I think me and you have a very good shot at being something. When I was with Meredith, I was always chasing after her. She was always running. I don't feel like chasing her anymore, knowing that it might not lead to something. You? Your my new life.'

Izzie didn't say anything. A smile crept up on her face she couldn't hold it down. They moved closer to each other. Not knowing what was going on, Izzie held him. She whispered in his ear.

"If you ever do that again I might hurt you." she smiled and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~four days. later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Was it really that good?

"Yes! Want to go for seconds?" Izzie said laughing.

Derek rolled back onto Izzie. It was 2 in the morning. Izzie's bed backboard hitting the wall.

"What are you doing down here?" Alex asked Meredith. Both of them sitting on the couch.

"Oh well Derek and Izzie are going at it. Her backboard is right next to my bed. Oh and his laugh. What about you?"

"Izzie."

"Yeah, god, I thought I was loud."

"So did we. When I slept with Izzie, it didn't seem that loud."

"That's because she wasn't"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just Derek has his ways. He always makes what you thought was good, to extraordinary."

"Wow. Thanks."

"Sorry, you asked."

"Yeah whatever. I just want to know how long this is going to go on for, I need sleep."

"Me too!"

Alex and Meredith stayed on the couch for what seemed like forever. Izzie walked down the stairs. Her blonde hair caught in a knot. Only in a white tank top and booty cut underwear.

"Whoa!" Izzie was startled to see Alex and Meredith sitting in the dark on the couch.

"So, you done?" Alex said.

"What?"

"You know, you done? Your being extremely loud and we could use some sleep."

"Oh yeah were done..." Izzie's voice was low. It was weird saying that to him, she thought.

"How was it?" Meredith asked.

"Uhm. Good?"

"I'm not going to go all pissy, bitchy Izzie. Were friends and I want sex details now!" Mer laughed.


	7. Pain, no hard game

Ok so i hope everyone is likeing this story as much as i am. CHAPTER 8 IS COMMING UP AND ONE MISTAKE. THE END OF THIS CHAPTER IS A CLIFF HANGER SORRY I HAD TO SO I CAN SET UP CHAPTER 8, PLEASE REVEIW I ENJOY HEARING YOUR COMMENTS SO MUCH!

CHAPTER 7

Izzie was walking down the hallway of SGH when she saw Alex.

"Hey"

"What do you want?"

"What did I do to make you so pissed off?"

"Oh I don't the fact that your screwing Derek?!"

"Why do you even care? I'm not with you anymore Alex! I can screw and be with anyone I choose!"

"But that doesn't mean I want you to see anyone else." Alex said in a soft voice.

"Well I have to move on. I can't pound about a dead guy and my x for the rest of my life." Izzie's voice was harsh. She walked away, leaving Alex standing there not realizing what just happened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~later on that day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex was standing outside looking up at the hospital walls. He saw Derek pull into the parking lot and walk towards the hospital. Alex tapped him on the shoulder. Derek turned around and Alex's fist was flying towards his face. Derek didn't have enough time to duck. Alex's hand was hard and rough. Derek through his hand at Alex. Alex ducked, making Derek look like a fool. Alex went in for one more punch but Derek's hand caught Alex's fist. Held it up and said...

"Karev! What the hell did I do to you?!" Derek's voice was hard. His face had cuts. Blood running down his cheeks.

"Your sleeping with Izzie! Why do you think I am so pissed off!"

"Okay, I'm sleeping with Izzie? Is there something I'm missing?"

"Dude! We went out!"

"Okay well Izzie is seeing me now. I am not going to do anything about that."

"Don't hurt her. Okay?"

I wasn't going to. That I can promise."

"Fine." Alex walked away.

Derek was shocked at Alex. He walked into the hospital and saw Izzie. Her hair was glowing; down, brighter blonde then the day before. She swung her head around and spotted Derek. He walked over to her.

"Oh my god! What the hell happened?"

"What do you mean?" Derek forgetting his face was all beat up.

"Your face. Its bleeding and I think you might have a black eye."

"Oh, crap you mean my face. Yeah me and Karev got into a little ms understanding."

"You know what I don't even want to know what it was about."

"Want to help me get cleaned up?" Even when he was all beat up, he could sound sexy and dreamy. Izzie smiled and they walked to the exam room.

Izzie cleaned off his face. Derek was left with one little scratch above his left eyebrow. Derek leaned into Izzie gave her a soft kiss. Izzie looked into his eyes. She leaned in and gave him a kiss. The kiss was hot. Tongs at war, hands wrapping around each other, and eyes closed. He ran his fingers through her hair. She held onto him tighter. She backed up and said...

"I'll see you later Derek." she smiled and winked one eye.

Derek sat there with a huge smile on his face. He walked out of the exam room and to the OR. He completely forgot about the surgery he had planned. Meredith was on his service today and she knew it would be awkward. She walked into the OR and told Derek she was happy to be working with him. He smiled.

"It's a good day to save lives, lets get started."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Izzie walked through the doors of her house. Alex was standing in the kitchen, eating his cereal.

"Hi" Izzie said, Alex walked close to her, extremely close. His lips practically touching hers. His eyes gazing into hers. He didn't move. He just stood there, in front of her. Izzie didn't back up.


	8. A night i need to forget

Sorry or the delay , i had gotton a little side tracked . im sorry that what happened with izzie and alex at the end of seven its just how it came out this next chapter is an OW momnet bc i didnt expect to write it down it just happened. THANKS FOR THEE REVIEWS AND KEEP ON READING

CHAPTER 8

Alex leaned into Izzie. Planting a firm kiss on her lips. Electricity went through her body. She threw herself to him, kissing him back. Her arms rapped against his neck. His hands in her hair. He picked her up placing her gently placing her on the counter of the kitchen island. The kiss got deeper, both barely coming up for air. The tongs went into each others mouth. Fighting to hold onto one another. Alex grabbed her waste bringing her closer to him. She could feel his warmth on her thighs up to her chest. Izzie knew that this would be a mistake in the morning, she just couldn't get herself to stop. Alex picked her up once again, this time caring her up to his room. They make there way up the stairs. Tiny laughs coming from both if them.

"Quite!" Izzie said, she was laughing.

"Okay, okay, hold on." Alex was smiling so fierce. It made Izzie giggle again.

Alex kicks his door open and places Izzie onto the bed. He picks up her arms ripping her shirt off. His hands explore her upper body. He kisses her neck and makes his way down to the lace black and pink bra. She looks up at him. Her brown bowls of eyes staring into his. He lifts her up moving his hands to her back. He unbuttons her bra. Leaned her down again. Kissing her and his tong wrenched open her mouth making its way in again. He moved his way down to the button on her jeans. Undoes them and sliding her pants off. He kisses her belly button and then to the lower half of her body. He feels invincible. She moans, grabbing onto the bed. Her hand running up and down his back. The night was long. Filled with moans and laughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Holly shit!" Izzie yelled. She was wide awake. She knew what happened, she wasn't drunk the night before. It was very clear. She looked next her. Alex still sleeping. She quietly got out of the bed and looked around the room for her cloths. She knew that this day was going to suck. She did it with Alex while she was going out with Derek. Doe's she tell him what happened? Should she keep it a secret? Izzie didn't know. She picked up the last of her clothing.

"Shit!" She thought to herself. What if Meredith was down there or if Derek was waiting for her. She peeked open the door and making sure that no one was in sight. She quickly ran to her room quietly closing the door. She got dressed, through her hair in a messy bun and walked out of her room.

"Izzie, what the hell happened last night?" Alex said as he walked out of his room.

"You don't know? You weren't drunk?"

"I was freakin drunk out of my mind! Izz the only thing remember was kissing you. What the hell happened?"

Izzie's heart was racing. She thought to herself that this could not be happening. First with George, now with Alex. The only difference was Izzie was the cheater this time. She was the one seeing someone, Alex wasn't. The sex to Izzie didn't mean much of anything. She really was falling in love with Derek, she knew she was. Because every time he went to kiss her, no matter how small the kiss, Izzie felt alive. She felt like nothing else was going on. And his eyes. Oh the blue crystal balls made her heart melt. She knew she was falling for him, but then why did she sleep with Alex when she knew it was wrong?

"Nothing happened, nothing at all as soon as you kissed me I walked right out the door." Izzie lied to him. She couldn't tell him what really happened. He would of told Meredith then that would of sucked even more.

"Well okay. Thanks for the kiss." Alex winked.

"I'm with Derek!"

"Sure you are."

"Yes I am. Now go get dressed we have work."

Izzie walked past him and down the stairs. Meredith was once again sitting at the table.

"Who was keeping Alex up all night?"

"How am I supposed to know?"


	9. A painful day

CHAPTER 9

"That's true. You were loud last night too." Meredith said. Izzie was motionless. She herd her and Alex, she knew Izzie had sex with someone. Did she know it wasn't Derek?

"Izz, you okay?"

"Uh yeah sorry. What did you say?"

"Who was keeping you up all night? Derek?" Meredith laughed a little bit.

"No one. I was alone." Izzie realized how that sounded after she said it.

"I know how that sounds and I can't take it back." Izzie started laughing.

"It's okay. You were alone? Most not be that bad, you know for being alone." Meredith said.

"Yeah, right, well I'm going to go now before this gets any weirder."

"Right behind you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~later that day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Izzie opened the door to the stairwells.

"Hey stranger."

"What are you stalking me now?" Izzie said with a little giggle.

"No but we just tend to be in the same place at the same exact time."

"Haha yes we do but I have to run, I'll see you later." Izzie walked pass the man and up the rest of the stairs. Her heart was racing, she couldn't stop thinking about the night before. Why did she do it? Why didn't she stop? Why? Izzie's head hurt. She walked through the doors of the OR and Alex was standing right over the patient waiting for Dr. Bailey. Izzie scrubbed in.

"I won't tell anyone about last night." Alex whispered into Izzie's ear as he walked past her. She stared at him. He remembered, he knew that they had sex. Izzie's head hurt even more now. She couldn't stand there watching him look at her the whole time. She ran out of the OR and into an on call room. Not only did she have sex with Alex but he now knew. She banged her head against the wall before sliding down it.

"Shit, crap, oh my God what am I supposed to do?!" she kept mumbling to herself. The door wiggled open.

"Izz?"

"Alex go away, I really don't want to see you right now."

"I'm not going to tell anyone about it. You have my word. You have enough going on in your life with people talking about you and whats its face."

"People are talking about us? Oh that's just fabulous."

"Uh sorry I thought you knew."

"Well I didn't and you being in here right now not helping me either."

"Izz, I'm sorry. Why didn't you stop? It's not just my fault."

"I don't know why I didn't stop. I think it was because I had to make sure that what me and you had was in the past. That me and Derek could be real. That my head wasn't going crazy. I had to make sure."

"Well..." Alex huffed and looked down.

"Alex, I'm sorry. I love you, you will always have a place in my heart but I think I'm really falling In love with Derek. Don't judge me. I know I have made mistakes in the past but this time I can feel that this, what I'm doing with Derek, for once in my life wasn't a mistake."

"Oh, well I think I have to go now."

"Wait! Alex!" He was out the door. He left Izzie alone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~later on that night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Izzie, once again was making muffins. The front door opened.

"Mer! Can you quickly get more flour for me?"

"You only bake when you did something bad." The man said

"Derek." Izzie cleared her voice. "Derek. Uh we need to talk."


End file.
